wizards with a chance
by kcmallrats89
Summary: alex russo needs help sonny monroe is her only ally as she stands between the supernatural council and the end of the world but help arrives powerful allies can alex and her new friends stop the accoplyse?
1. Chapter 1

wowp

crossovers

crossovers featuring the winchester bros castiel the salvatore brothers delos redfern maggie neely the doctor and jack harkness when sonny monroe comes to new york she meets alex russo a wizard as they get closer the duo meet other people but when her family turns on alex leaving her with sonny as her only ally a friend comes througth for them delivering some powerful allies but will they be enough to stop the appoclyse

prologue

sonny's pov

were through I yell as I storm into my dressing room slamming the door into chad dylan coopers face oh come on sonny you know I didn't mean it chad says through the door it goes quiet then a knock fuck you chad I say and you kiss your mother with that mouth a voice says im sorry twani I say as I let her in.

ok what happened she says as she sits down I broke up with chad cause I caught him kissing portilyn I say as I look down at my feet that jerk twani says.

location route 66

a black chevy impala speeds down the road inside sits two figures one tall with dark brown hair the other short with light brown hair hi sam dean a man in the back wearing a trench coat says fuck cass you scared me dean the short one says sorry I have news the accoplyse I have seen the future you will stand with powerfull allies what do you mean cass? sam says looking back but cass is gone great dean mutters.

mystic falls virgina

two figures stand on the edge of town we will come back as soon as we can find help to stop the demons one called damon says yes damon I know stefan said as the two brothers leave

las vegas

a girl and a boy stand in a big ball room in front of them is a table with other people sitting around it you asked for us lord thierry? the girl says gripping the boys hand tighter the boy just stares at thierry yes maggie I did ask for you and delos thierry says I sending you…please dont send me away maggie pleads delos's stare darkens as his grip tightens not wanting let maggie go she not going anywhere delos says darkly if you let me finish theirry says boldly I was going to say that im sending you two on an assignment

maggie sigh releif but delos still stares where? he asks new york theirry says you two need to go and help a wizard girl named alex russo as the end of the world is coming and the witches have seen that you and maggie stand next to her with others who have yet to identify so im coming back maggie says blushing we wouldn't send you away maggie delos maybe but not you hannah says delos smirks as he knows shes joking ok maggie says looking at delos you ready I have to be delos replies.

in deep space a blue police box hurddles through space inside is a man in a blue pinstripe suit converse shoes a brown jacket this man is the doctor the doctor circles the tardis console hitting different switches as he goes the doctor sits down on a seat near the console as he looks at his psychic paper a message comes through that shocks the doctor his face darkens as he gets up and pulls a lever the tardis begins to materilise.

cardiff wales

jack harkness gwen cooper rex matheson stand on a buliding roof why are we here? rex asks cause somehting bad is coming jakc replies I can feel it you mean the feeling of death? rex asks you feel it too jack says shocked well I am like you world war 2 rex replies so what do we do? gwen asks I think new york is where were needed rex says yeah I feel there too jack says as the trio runs off .


	2. Chapter 2

alex's pov

I walked out of the sub station and bumped into a girl alittle taller then me with black hair sorry I say no im sorry she says her voice sounds like a angel im alex I says sonny the girl answers well its nice to meet you sonny I says and smiles sonny giggles and smiles too wow shes beautiful I think to myself.

suddenly three girls walk upto us oh great gigi and the gigettes well if it aint russo gigi the middle one says if you don't want to be a branded a nerd I sugeest you unfriend her gigi says looking at sonny I think you should fuck off I don't like bullies a boy says I look at him he has a brace on his right arm a girl appears next to him.

who the hell are you gigi? spits I am delos redfern the boy says as he star darkens redfern ive heard that name before I think as delos and the girl approach us hi im maggie the girl says hi im alex I says as in russo delos says yeah why? I ask we were sent to prtect you and sonny monroe maggie says im sonny monroe sonny says


End file.
